Mira T'Gosa
Mira T'Gosa is one of the founders of the Citadel Security Special Forces and also responsible for its expandment. Her middle name is usually punned as "Summers" since her middle name clearly pronounces as "summer" a season during the middle of a year. Early Life Mira was born on Thessia as a homeless asari. Mira was found by her grandparents. Her grandparents were commando's and they lived on a civilian ship. Mira suffered through trouble adapting to the cold corridors of a ship. As a result of living on the ship, she was trained into becoming a commando. Through the past 400 years, Mira explored the galaxy offering her services and mostly her body. Offering her body for sex, made her a sexually stimulating target for those aboard her ship. Mira's commando life consisted of hitting her sexual stride. Melding with every crew member and those who came aboard as new recruits. Most notably she had numerous melding moments with Kothia Tonas. Mira then started having numerous melding moments with Sune T'Gosa. Sune herself visioned herself married to Mira. The both of them left their commando life behind and married. Citadel Life Mira and Sune now married, started a new life on the Citadel. They first started to create life by having a baby. However, Sune was born with a womb defect and Mira accepted on carrying the baby. Sadly, they were left unaware that Mira would have to wait for for than just about 4 centuries to conceive a child. Mira and Sune tried countless attempts to conceive a baby, but came up with nothing. C-Sec career Mira joined C-Sec as a biotic trainer and undercover agent. Working kept the dreams of having children, supressed. Through her career, Mira has made friends and lost them during the line of duty, and earned commendations for her services. But none of these accomplishments made her forget about having children. Mira continued her duty to make the Citadel a better place. When Saren attacked the Citadel with his geth army, Mira rushed for her home to protect her lover but was cut off. Mira was trapped under ceiling debris as she took another route to her home. Stuck and losing hope, a geth trooper spotted Mira and was about to finish her until that geth was shot with a sniper rifle. Mira was let free thanks to other surviving C-Sec officers. Mira continued her trip home. Only to find her lover that was asleep through the entire event. She felt relieved. Witnessing the destruction and death of numerous people Mira knew, she came with the plan to create an advanced C-Sec branch. She forwarded her plan to an old C-Sec turian officer who agreed with the idea. Looking at Extranet articles, Mira stumbled upon a web-video of one human kid killing numerous geth with his bare hands and weapons. Mira set out to find this human. Upon going through a Plasma-vid store, she saw that exact human and approached him. Mira purposed her plan to create an advanced C-Sec branch and the kid agreed when he said his name. Relationship with Sal Mira shares strong affectionate feelings for Sal. Even as far to make them sexual. The feelings started to develop due to Sal's devotion to the Citadel Security Special Forces and Mira herself. Though he was still growing up, Mira started developing more personal feelings for him. But, she put limits on them due to her life commitment to Sune. During a moment alone with him, she found him asleep. Mira softly kissed him once. After she gave birth to their first child, Mira openly admitted what she did to him asleep as an apology. Much to his shock. She even linked her consciousness to his as a sign of their devotion to each other. Other than her affectionate feelings, Mira feels as mother to Sal. She can see the relationship with him and his mother widen everyday and soon fears he will be completely detached from his own mother. Mira see's his step-father is not even re-developing the relationship with his family. Let alone does she see him as friendly but views him as the "family problem". When Mira confronted his parents regarding how they treat him, it resulted in an arguement. Sal broke it up and left in enragement. Reaper War and the Aftermath Mira came to Earth nearly risking Phantom Squad's life and against Sal's plea's to stay away. She was talked into stealthfully landing in Russia. Successfully, she manage to do it. During a private conversation, she saw the moment as means to finally tell him of her more true feelings but was intterupted. Before going to Earth, Mira and her husband had a massive arguement regarding who was more important in their lives. Mira was stricken with grief on who was. She kissed her lover and went for Earth along with Phantom Squad. 4 years later, Mira met Sal when she heard his parents were going to have another child and when word sorfaced that he was still alive. She reveals that her lover survived the Reaper invasion on Thessia, and stated her now 6 year-old daughter survived. Mira found him in his apartment and talked what he was going to do. Sal felt exiled and cut ties to his parents. Mira told him he was feeling replaced and should be happy about having a brother or sister. Mira sadly leaves Sal in his exile. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Citadel Category:CSSF Category:Female Category:Matriarchs Category:Dantanius